The instant invention relates generally to a boot construction, and more particularly to a heated hunting boot.
Winter hunting and fishing for sport requires special outfitting to withstand the cold. The extremities, particularly the feet, have a tendency to become cold, and sometimes even frostbitten.
Insulated boots are provided to protect the feet from the cold. However, after long periods in the cold, these insulated boots are insufficient for their intended purpose.
Accordingly, the instant invention provides means whereby the feet may be kept warm, even during prolonged periods of exposure to the cold.